


It's Cold Outside The Covers

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnspringfling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Schmoop, Sexy Times, Supernatural Spring Fling 2018, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Even although it's supposedly Spring, the nip in the morning air still raspsWinter, and Jensen isn't going to get out of bed until he absolutely has to. Especially not on a Sunday.





	It's Cold Outside The Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> Written for my very first [Spring Fling](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com) for stellamira and their prompt: Snuggling for warmth on still cold spring mornings.

Jensen had shivered, rousing just enough to be aware of the cold rush of air assaulting his back, before the covers were tucked in behind him. He didn’t open his eyes, they were still bound by sleep and he wasn’t going to allow himself to be so fully dragged up into consciousness. And he drew his arms in closer, holding Danneel more securely, figuring Jared must have just really needed to pee. 

Nothing was going to make Jensen give up the warmth of their bed and he drifted back to sleep easily, his nose buried in her hair.

The next time he found himself awfully near the surface of wakefulness, he felt a chill in his left arm and all along his chest and collar bone. The covers must have slipped somehow, his nipples peaked.

Danneel had started to move next to him, getting them back under the sheets as she flipped over, her own nipples poking into his flesh as she rolled into him, and he got his arm back around her, “Where’s Jared?” asked in her pouty sexy morning voice.

Made Jensen smile, “Thought he went to pee, but he hasn’t been back yet.”

Danneel’s breath was hot against his skin as she giggled, “Maybe he got frozen to the seat.”

Jensen gave a soft chuckle, “You don’t think he’d call for help?”

Danneel shook her head, “Mm-mm. Lost cause. It’s too fricken’ cold. Knows we wouldn’t budge.”

“Does that make us a bad boyfriend and girlfriend?” he asked, teasing his fingers through her hair.

“If Jared was really in trouble we would rescue him. Besides, he knew what he signed up for.”

Ever since the Disney movie, they’d had a running joke about Jared being the one to thaw their _frozen_ hearts. They had never been cold, maybe somewhat reserved, but Jared had certainly nurtured them into being more open with themselves and with each other. 

Jensen’s back arched away from the bed as Danneel’s fingers traced the lines of his abs, flirting dangerously close to his dick, and he gasped, a different kind of shiver taking hold as her tongue dragged across his nipple, “Fuck, Danni.”

He nudged her onto her back so he could get his hand between her legs, fingers gliding easily through her wetness to rub her clit.

“ _Jensen_ ,” she breathed, biting her lip, head tilted back, and then brought back down, “ _Jared_ ,” slipping from her lips as she opened her eyes, and Jensen followed her gaze to their boyfriend who now stood at the foot of their bed.

“Starting without me?” Jared grinned.

Danneel arching an eyebrow at him with a grin of her own, “Well we had to do something to keep ourselves warm since our _human furnace_ abandoned us.” 

Jared let out a strong gust of a laugh, his dimples popping, and damn Jared did look extra hot when he did that. And it wasn’t just because he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His sleeveless tee clinging to his chest, his running shorts unable to hide his erection. 

“That’s it, huh? You guys only want me for my body heat?”

Jensen and Danneel shared a look, Jensen drawling a little bit, his throat still dry, he hadn’t stopped touching Danneel, “Ain’t got nothing against the body generating the heat neither.”

“Mmm, yeah,” her breath hitching, eyes assessing every inch of Jared’s delectable physique, “that’s a hot all of its own. Now bring it over here.”

Jared huffed another laugh, peeling his shirt off up and over his head as he moved to the side of the bed. Close enough for Danneel to give his shorts and underwear a good yank, exposing his hipbones, “Off,” her command.

Jared and Jensen shared a smirk as Jared pushed the garments down to the floor. Jensen brought his slick covered fingers up, wiggling them at Jared, “She’s ready for you,” and Jared leaned forward sucking the digits into his mouth to lick them clean.

Jensen let his fingers drag down Jared’s bottom lip as he pulled them out.

“What about you?” Jared asked.

“Me?” Jensen pulled the sheet back from Danneel’s body, and she quaked, the air leaving goosebumps in its wake, and he curved his fingers into her, giving his fingers a good coating as he massaged her g-spot, making her moan, “Uhh.”

She whimpered when he took his hand away, pout on her lips as she and Jared watched him take a hold of his own dick, her juices providing the perfect lubrication, “I don’t mind watching this round.”

The End.


End file.
